


I-scream

by stickynote_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Canon, usual khr shenanigans, yes the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynote_chan/pseuds/stickynote_chan
Summary: Because even dangerous mafiaso and not quite mafiaso love ice-scream. Even if one is obnoxiously annoying about it. Three guesses which one it is and the last two don't count.





	

Tsuna was  _ bored.  _ Like  _ bored out of his mind _ bored. God who knew becoming desensitised to bullshit made life so lackluster.

“Chaos.”

“Reborn!”

Maybe because it's been a week since he's last seen Reborn and the last time he's ever been separated from his tutor for the same amount of time had been when he thought the then baby had  _ left _ him (because even if he had pretended to be fine he knew, inside of him something had felt hollow and like a part of him had snapped off the whole week). All the same, Tsuna utterly crushed the hitman as he hugged him as tight as possible. The man didn't even flinch and calmly moved his arm to discretely pat him even as the movement turned into shoving Tsuna away.

“Didn't I teach you to never let down your guard Tsuna?” he drawled, smirk a familiar shade of demeaning. “Tsk, tsk, it seems like you've been slacking off and, of course, that means I'd have to rectify  _ that _ .”

Tsuna laughed even though he knew the threat was completely serious but honestly nothing could beat the ecstasy of having Reborn here, not even the man himself. He drank in the sight of his tutor.

In a twenty-one years old body (the furthest Verde, Shiochi, Spanner, Gokudera and practically anyone else with genetic as well as Curse knowledge had managed to age the former Arcobalenos), Reborn made a strikingly youthful look. He knew, though, that everyone in this room could feel the overwhelming, _oppressive_ raw power that made Reborn the name of whispered fear in all the mafia. And the man wasn't even trying yet. One did not simply become the Number One Hitman in world where people fucking yielded fire personifications of their own _wills_. Reborn, at his prime, was dark temptation and the exhilarating brush of death. (Even if the guy had been a weird cosplaying baby hitman with curly sideburns. Now, he was just a weird cosplaying adult hitman with curly sideburns  and legal). It's pretty cool when it's not batshit insane.

“Reborn,” he said. “Reborn.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yes Dame-Tsuna that's my name.”

Tsuna simply smiled. “Let's go get ice-cream.” He turned around to look at the little council of not quite allies but not quite enemies he's called. “I think we should adjourn for lunch?”

He could feel Reborn’s very wide smile from behind him. The members quickly nodded and left through the door.

“Ice-cream?” Reborn said with a deviously genuine delight Tsuna wasn't sure was left over from being a child or simply something Reborn had always had. “I suppose I wouldn't mind as long as it's your treat.”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course. Come on we're bound to find a suitable gelateria in Milan.”

Reborn managed to be dashing enough to get them two separate scoops for the price of one because he had exchanged ‘cute’ baby powers for hot people powers in the span of one age difference. Tsuna is pleased not to spend too much although rolled his eyes at the hitman’s smug preening.

“One coffee and a green tea please,” Tsuna said.

Halfway through scooping the remains of his ice-cream and tucked behind the safety of a secured room, Reborn asked. “How's the alliance going?”

“Well enough,” Tsuna shrugged. “We've reached an accord on certain matters, compromised on others, I'll tell you when everything's been properly looked at. It's expected all will be finalised by tomorrow if nothing goes wrong.”

“You're changing the world,” he said with a smirk that was sincerely proud.

“I swore I would.”

_ If you want me to inherit such mistakes... Then, I... I WILL DESTROY VONGOLA! _

The smirk turned softer. “Indeed you did.”

\--

One of the members tried to kill everyone and Tsuna didn't even bother getting his gloves because Reborn had already shot them in the shoulder and thrown a thousand pound transformed Leon at them because he will always be a sadistic asshole.

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose.  _Why couldn't something in his life not involve some form of brutality._

"Does anyone else want to murder someone?" The rest of the council shook their head. "Oh thank god."

**Author's Note:**

> finallg managed to type the last few lines lol I honestly just liked the first part and had no idea where to go so I just slapped on the end. This was actually a scene that I was gonna put in the end of my HxH/KHR xover Ten at a Time but it's probably not gonna happen so here it is semi-revised.


End file.
